Die Geschichte
Die Haupthandlung 'Schloss Adiart' "Um das Schloss, die Residenz des Königs der Blauen Drachen, schlängelt sich eine trostlose Umgebung. Nur diejenigen, die in das Schloss eingeladen werden, können der Trostlosigkeit in die goldenen Hallen entkommen. Währenddessen leben die Ausgestoßenen und Verbannten in der verlassenen und verwüsteten Einöde der Einsamkeit. Und doch sind sie nie allein. Sie werden beobachtet von den dunklen und glitzernden Augen von tiefschwarzen Krähen. Düstre Gestalten wandern in den Schatten des königlichen Friedhofs, sie flüstern wirr und weinen stumme Tränen, weil sie im Diesseits und im Jenseits keine Rolle mehr spielen." (Gut)]] 'Der Gute König (Blaue Drachen)' "Der König ringt um seine Macht. Ihm wird klar, dass seine Untertanen nicht diejenigen sind, die sie vorgeben zu sein. Seine treuen Anhänger scheinen das Konzept der Treue nicht zu verstehen. Wenn er, der König, fällt, wer wird seinen Platz einnehmen? Er sorgt sich nicht um sich selbst, sondern um sein Königreich. Was wenn er nicht mehr die Macht innehält? Der Gute König ist getrieben von der Frage ob er aktiv eingreifen soll oder still auf den richtigen Moment warten soll um seine königliche Blutlinie zu rächen." (Korrupt)]] Der Geheime Pfad der Korruption "Durch seine Adern fließt königliches Blut. Er fordert den Thron deshalb zu Recht, doch tut er dies im geheimen Auftrag der Ungesehen. Sein Herz so dunkel wie der Kerker tief unter dem Königreich. Seine Augen glitzern vor Schelm als wäre sein Plan schon aufgegangen, als hätte er sich schon jeden zu eigen gemacht, als würden alle nach seinem Befehl handeln. Er ist kein König der Menschen. Er ist ein Sklaventreiber - sowohl für seine Feinde als auch für seine Untergebenen. Er ist ein Vorbote des Todes." 'Die Last des unparteiischen Königs' "Womit habe ich das verdient?" das wiederholte Wehklagen des neutralen Königs. Er hatte die Krone und die damit verbundene Verantwortung nie gewollt. Nie wollte er seine Kinder so weinen hören wie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter. Doch lag es nicht in seinen Händen das Schicksal zu ändern und den tragischen und bedauernswerten Tod seiner Frau, der Königin, zu verhindern. Er will nicht mehr Macht und wollte es auch nie. Er weiß, dass seine Zeit begrenzt ist. Sein Sohn, der Prinz, meidet ihn so beschämt ist er. Seine Tochter, die Prinzessin, weint wegen ihres erbärmlichen Vaters, der nur an sich denkt. Doch der König hat andere Probleme: Trifft er nur eine falsche Entscheidung, einen Fingerzeig in die falsche Richtung, überschreitet er eine Grenze, so wird auch er Bekanntschaft machen mit den Klingen die seine Frau auf dem Gewissen haben. Vielleicht sollte er Soldaten zu seinem Schutz bestellen. Doch würde das helfen? Nein, er verlagert seinen Hofstaat lieber hinter Schutzschilder um sich abzusichern. Der Krieg zwischen seinen Kindern und ihren Feinden wird irgendwann enden. Eine Seite wird untergehen und die andere wird gewinnen, die Macht an sich reißen und über das Königreich herrschen. Er wünscht sich eigentlich nur eins: Frieden. Entweder für sein Reich oder für sich selbst. Doch was wird zuerst eintreten? -- Zusammengetragen vom Geschichtenschreiber Magnasword2 '' 'Was ist der Sinn? - Die Geschichte des Narren' Das süße Aroma der Nacht senkt sich über das Königreich. Der Thron liegt verlassen und durch den Thronsaal echot Ruhm und Pracht vergangener Zeiten. Der Boden jedoch ist kalt. Oft grüble ich über das Unbestreitbare. Warum ist er König? Ich habe ihn nicht gewählt. Was macht ihn adelig? Sein Blut? Wo ist mein Platz? Mein Gesicht spiegelt sich in den aalglatten Bodenfliesen. Meine Reflektion starrt mich an. Und ich starre zurück. Ich sehe mich, erkenne mich ... und mehr. Ich sehe mehr. Ja, mehr als nur mein normales Ich. Ich sehe es ... Adel ... Ich kann Adel in mir erkennen. Das fehlende Puzzlestück. Das was mir gefehlt hat. Es war die ganze Zeit da, versteckt in meinem Schatten, es hat mich schon die ganze Zeit verspottet und verhöhnt. Ich war es.. Ich war es schon die ganze Zeit. Ich war König. Dies ist nicht die Geschichte eines Narren, es gibt keinen Narren. Es gibt nur mich und ihr werdet schon sehen zu was ich fähig bin, wartet es nur ab. Wartet es nur ab! '''Die Zusammenkunft' Wer sollte König sein? Alle Angehörigen der königlichen Familie versammelten sich vor dem Thron um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Der Funke Hoffnung im Herzen des Königs ist am verglühen. Sie könnten ihn beeinflussen, seine Meinung ändern. Sollte der König gütig sein oder grausam? Lügen. Wir hörten sie. Wir sagten sie. Aber manchmal waren wir sogar so naiv sie zu glauben. Die Verschwörung Der korrupte König veranlasste ein Treffen aller Mitglieder der Ungesehenen. Sie kamen im dunkelsten Saal zusammen um Schicksale zu besiegeln, um über Leben zu entscheiden und um Menschen vergessen zu lassen. Betrug ist in diesen Kreisen Alltag. Will man nicht plötzliche ein Messer im Rücken haben, so darf man keinem seinem Rücken zu drehen. Wie sagt man so schön? - Halte deine Freunde nah, aber deine Feinde noch näher. Der Hofmagier und der Weise ''Das Tagebuch des Hofmagiers besagt: '' TAG I: Tief in den Mauern des Schlosses der blauen Drachen brodelt es. Der verwirrte König, seine "Vertrauten" und die übrigen Helden, sie alle müssen sich entscheiden auf welcher Seite sie stehen wollen. Die Gerüchte kochen über. Eine Schlacht zwischen uns allen steht bevor. Man hört Gemunkel über Verräter. Wir befinden uns im Krieg gegen uns selbst. Wer ist Freund und wer ist Feind? Ich muss dies herausfinden bevor die Nacht hereinbricht. Nachts finde ich Trost in meinen Gemächern, doch habe ich die Befürchtung das dies meine vielleicht meine letzte Nacht sein könnte. Meinen letzten Funken Magie habe ich darauf verwendet einen Schutzzauber um mich zu legen. Er soll mich vor den Grauen dieser Nacht bewahren. Ich hoffe er hält der Bedrohung stand. TAG II: Im Morgengrauen erwacht fand ich mich unversehrt! Doch sah ich meine Freunde fallen ohne jegliches Anzeichen der Schwäche. Ich vermute unser König ist nicht mehr er selbst. Diejenigen, die es wagen den Konflikt anzusprechen, laufen Gefahr wegen Verrats gegen das Königreichs exekutiert zu werden. Zu viele haben schon ihr Leben verloren aufgrund von Lug und Betrug. Ich meinte noch Leute auf meiner Seite zu haben, so ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten, atmete tief ein und beschuldigte den König des VERRATS! Plötzlich ändere sich die Stimmung im Raum. Der Vorwurf lag schwer in der Luft und die Herumstehenden traten einen Schritt zurück und verschwanden in den Schatten. Ich aber trat in das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit. Sie starrten mich an, erhoben ihre Finger und zeigten auf mich. "Ich bin der Hofmagier. Ich schwöre es!" Mein Puls begann zu rasen. Nein - Die Anderen glauben mir nicht. Sie sagen ich wäre ein Mitglied der Ungesehenen, des Feindes. Wem werden sie bloß glauben? Die Sonne geht unter... Schnell schreibe ich meine letzten Gedanken nieder. ... Mein Tagebuch für die, die übrig bleiben: Der König ist nicht Teil unsrer Faktion - Er ist ein Verräter! ... Ein Mitglied der Ungesehenen. Meine Brüder, ich fürchte ihr seid die Nächsten...! (Der Eintrag wurde nicht beendet. Die letzten Worte unterbrochen: "Der Drahtzie...". Das Tagebuch hört hier auf.) TAG III: ('''Der Weise spricht')'' "An alle Verbündeten der Blauen Drachen. Ihr müsst mir vertrauen. Ich bin einer von euch und gemeinsam können wir den Verräter finden, der für all dies verantwortlich ist!" *verräterisches Lachen* *böses glucksen* Ach wenn die nur wüssten ...